Raise Your Glass
by Sano
Summary: Nothing says moving on like drinking yourself into oblivion, or so Sam Evans thought. AU and Kum smut


**Title:** Raise Your Glass

**Written by:** Sano

**Pairing:** Sam/Kurt

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Smut and AU

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. If I did it then it wouldn't be fit for family TV.

**Author's notes: **I'm kind of in a slump, and nothing gets me going than a good dose of smuttiness after being inspired by Pink's song. And this little baby is dedicated to my wifey, Bre a.k.a dmswissmisshp!

**Summary:** Nothing says moving on like drinking yourself into oblivion, or so Sam Evans thought.

* * *

The first one felt as if he'd swallowed fire.

_He held a bouquet of yellow roses in his hands, grinning like an idiot as he walked towards his girlfriend's apartment. He got off work early and decided to surprise Quinn with her favorite flowers._

Lifting the second shot and scrutinizing its contents, Sam Evans downed the stuff and grimaced as the drink burned down his throat. Unpleasant but it went down much easier than the last one. He nodded to the bartended and the guy refilled his glass.

_Taking out his key from his pocket, he let himself into the apartment. Only the kitchen light was turned on. Throwing his coat over the couch, he glimpsed the combat boots that were parked just beside the door before walking towards the bedroom at the end of the hallway._

Running a hand through his mussed-up hair, he spun around in his chair by the bar and surveyed the crowd. It was already 1 am and the crowd was starting to get rowdy. Most of the dancers on the floor were women and Sam scanned the scantily-clad bodies. He lifted the third glass of brandy to his lips and swallowed.

_He opened the door and turned the lights on, "Surprise!"_

This time, Sam didn't even need to get the bartender's attention before his glass was filled. He never really drank much, just the occasional beer at a party or when watching the game with friends, but tonight called for a shitload of alcohol.

"_Sam!" Quinn shrieked in surprise, quickly pushing his best friend off her. Noah Puckerman fell to the floor and grabbed a pillow to cover his junk. Meanwhile, Quinn was flushing in shame and guilt as she brought the blankets up to her chin._

"_We're done." He never knew his voice could sound so hollow as he ground out the words._

_Quinn tried to call him to explain._

_But the door was already slammed shut._

Sam was downing his fourth glass when he tried to remember what the name of the bar was, and didn't give a flying fuck that he couldn't remember. The only thing that mattered was that he could get drunk.

His phone had been vibrating for the past 20 minutes, the name 'Quinn' flashing, mocking him for his stupidity. A flash of silver caught his eye and he followed it to group of people off to the side of the bar. He saw a couple of Asians bustin' it on the floor with their kick-ass moves while a black girl was chatting excitedly with an immaculately-dressed man beside her.

Maybe he was getting slightly buzzed or whatever, but he never thought that a guy could pull of such sinfully-tight skinny jeans _that_ well. The guy was wearing a plain black shirt over the jeans with a silver scarf tied around his neck.

Sam didn't even realize that he was staring when the guy suddenly caught his eye and gave him a shy smile. And the weird thing was, he was actually smiling back.

Definitely getting buzzed now.

The guy looked away from him to talk to his friend and he was afforded a view of such a flawless neck that Sam felt his mouth watering.

Wait! His smile quickly disappeared. What was wrong with him? Thirty minutes ago he was ready to surprise his girlfriend but found out that she was apparently screwing his best friend and now he was checking some guy out?

Bisexuality was something that he'd felt and read about when he was in High School, but never explored. Green eyes flashed back to his again and Sam downed his fifth brandy.

Until now.

Giving a nearly-imperceptible shake of his head, the other man murmured something into the black girl's ear, which caused her to giggle wildly. Setting their drinks down on the table, he grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. They were laughing as they bumped their hips together and Sam felt a smile pulling at his lips as he watched the show.

The ice in his glass was already melting and he set it on the bar behind him. His cell phone was still flashing with Quinn's name. He grabbed the phone and flipped it open, "Quinn, we're over. I'll be picking up my stuff tomorrow." Snapping it shut, he dropped it into the glass; the lights on the phone suddenly went out as it hit the water at the bottom.

Weaving his way through the dance floor, he stopped next to the handsome pair and tapped the beautiful brunette on the shoulder, his friend smiled mischievously and winked at Sam as another guy stepped in to pull her into his arms. The smile on the other's face was dazzling in its brilliance as he placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, their bodies swaying in time to the music.

"I'm Kurt," the brunette said into Sam's ear, his tone breathless and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Placing his hands on Kurt's waist and pulling him closer against his body, he murmured, "Sam."

An hour of dancing and a few more drinks later, they went home and Sam found himself in a universe entirely different from his own.

* * *

For someone who never really considered himself gay or even bisexual, Sam certainly had no problem shoving his tongue down another guy's throat in a stranger's bedroom.

Kurt's dancing earlier turned him on so much that every bump and grind against Sam's hips threatened to cripple him for life. And now that they were in Kurt's apartment, there was no turning back.

He knew he was being too rough, but he really couldn't help it. His skin was burning and he desperately wanted to feel it pressed against Kurt's. Hands were getting clumsy as they tried to tear away his and Kurt's clothes at the same time while kissing him until finally the brunette broke away from his lips with a laugh and framed his face in between his soft hands.

Kurt gazed into his eyes searchingly and stated, "Not so fast, Sam. We have all night." He pushed the blond onto his back on the bed and unfastened the buttons of Sam's shirt one by one, his lips kissing every expanse of skin revealed and the blond hissed at the feel of that talented tongue tracing around his belly button.

"You are so fucking sexy, Sam." Kurt murmured against his skin at the sight of the blond's magnificent body splayed out on his white sheets.

Sam didn't even have any time to reply to the comment before his jeans were unfastened and Kurt's hands were on _him _and it felt so _fucking good_ that he almost came then and there. Sam was thanking any God or Deity in existence as Kurt palmed him, and then almost gave a shout when his warm mouth enveloped him.

Sneaking a look down his body, Sam groaned at the display. Maybe he was gay, because nothing had ever looked so erotic in his eyes.

He was gasping out Kurt's name as the boy gave him the blow job of his life, tongue stroking over the skin lightly, head bobbing as he tried to take all of Sam in.

Sam reminded himself to find out later if Kurt was a singer, judging by the moans that the smaller boy was making around his cock, and it burned Sam's ears as he came.

Breathing heavily, he stared down at Kurt who was licking his lips as he swallowed with a satisfied smirk on his face. Hauling the other under him, Sam quickly peeled of those sinful skinny jeans and ran his calloused palms over the smooth skin of his calves. Kurt moaned loudly as Sam bit down lightly on the side of his neck, one hand buried in his blond hair while the other was rummaging around the bedside table.

Sam was happily worshipping Kurt's chest with kisses when suddenly fingers started prodding at his hole and he tensed despite himself. He was gently rolled onto his back again, lips covering his own as one of Kurt's hands gently rubbed his hip as his other hand was stretching him.

The blond was finally getting used to having something down there when Kurt suddenly hit a spot that had him biting his lip. "Wh-wha-!" His brain was surely frying itself when those fingers brushed against his prostate again and after a few more strokes, he was rocking back on Kurt's digits.

The fingers withdrew and Sam whimpered in frustration, Kurt chuckled as he lightly bit at his ear and then he thrust into that glorious body. For a moment Sam was flooded with pain and pleasure, his teeth sinking into Kurt's shoulder as the other was motionless.

Kurt was keeping himself still when all he wanted was to ram the blond into the mattress like there was no tomorrow. "So tight…" He breathed slowly and waited for Sam to adjust. Hands pulled at his head and Sam kissed him passionately, which Kurt took as a sign that he was ready.

He nudged gently at first, angling his body until he finally found the spot that had Sam digging his fingers onto his back, his breath coming out in heavy bursts against his neck. After a few more thrusts Sam was groaning and Kurt wrapped a hand around his neglected erection as he sped up.

Finally Sam knows what it feels like when you're hurtling through the galaxy as he came, screaming for a God, for the second time that night, Kurt following him with throaty moan a few beats later.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few minutes as they waited for their hearts to slow down.

Sam felt a sudden loss when Kurt pulled out of him and brought him against his chest, kissing his cheek gently. Kurt smiled at him and turned around so his back was against Sam's chest, letting the other spoon him.

The room was silent except for their breathing and just when Kurt was finally dozing off, Sam hesitantly spoke up.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Do… do you mind if we do this again sometime? Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow or something?" Turning his head to look at Sam, Kurt looked into his eyes for a moment and kissed him lightly on the lips before he settled back down into his arms.

"Sure, tomorrow night's a date then."

Sam still didn't know whether he was gay or not, but one thing for sure was that he was totally gay for Kurt.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **According to my research, yellow roses are a sign of friendship... because Quam is friendship, well, according to my Kum brain it is. I hope I wake up enough to write other stories after this.

Keep the kum-ments coming!


End file.
